The Flower Power
by Hermionarwen2000
Summary: Vous connaissez le langage universel de l’amour ?vous connaissez le langage des fleurs ?Non, et bien Sirius Black, le connaît lui ! SBRL
1. Chapter 1

_Le pouvoir des fleurs_

_Auteur : Mwaaa !_

_Résumé : Vous connaissez le langage universel de l'amour ?vous connaissez le langage des fleurs ?Non, et bien Sirius Black, le connaît lui ! SB/RL_

_Disclamée : Même si cacher Sirius, Remus, Lucius et Severus dans mon lit ne me dérangerait pas, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas … malheureusement … snif !_

_Sb/Rl_

_Homophobes, il vous suffit de cliquer sur PRECEDENT_

_Gros gros gros gros gros bizoux à ma correctrice, ma Nanie Nouche.

* * *

_

C'était noël à Poudlard. La grande salle arborait ses douze sapins traditionnels. Il y avait, cette année-là, un bal organisé pour noël. La plupart des élèves étaient restés pour cette occasion si spéciale.

C'était la dernière année des maraudeurs, qui avaient décidé de passer leur dernier noël à Poudlard.

Tous les élèves s'étaient longuement préparés pour cet événement, chacun voulant être plus beau que l'autre.

Les maraudeurs attendaient cette soirée avec beaucoup d'impatience. Chacun pour différentes raisons :

-James : parce qu'il serait accompagné de Lily, qui à la grande surprise de celui-ci, et de tout le monde, avait accepté.

-Remus : parce que James arrêterait, peut-être, de lui dire que Lily avait accepté, même s'il se doutait que « Lily vient avec moi au bal », deviendrait « Lily est venue avec moi au bal »

-Sirius : parce qu'il avait préparé une surprise, dont personne n'était au courant, pas même James

-Et Peter : plus par euphorie générale que par propre enthousiasme (remarque de l'auteur totalement hors-sujet : il n'a vraiment aucune personnalité … lol)

Une semaine avant noël, une sortie à Pré-au-lard fut organisée, pour que chacun puisse s'acheter une robe de soirée. Les maraudeurs y allèrent évidement ensemble.

James s'acheta une robe verte émeraude, pour aller, selon ses propres termes, « avec les magnifiques émeraudes que sont les yeux de Lily », et Sirius une robe noir, avec brodé sur le coté droit, un chien hurlant à une demi-lune. La broderie était cousue aux fils d'argents. La robe était assortie à une robe rouge foncé où était brodé, aux fils d'or, sur le coté gauche, un loup hurlant à une deuxième moitié de lune.

Sirius acheta la noir, et demanda discrètement à la vendeuse de lui mettre la deuxième de coté, ses amis ne l'ayant pas vu.

Peter, étant radin comme un poux, n'acheta rien, et Remus n'ayant pas les moyens, non plus.

Les quatre jeunes hommes sortirent de la boutique et se dirigèrent « aux trois balais ». Devant la porte Sirius dit soudainement :

-Par merlin … j'ai oublié un truc à la boutique. Je reviens vite, commandez-moi une bière au beurre.

Il s'éclipsa alors rapidement sans laisser les autres répondre.

Ils entrèrent dans le pub, et s'assirent à une table.

* * *

_Pendant ce temps, dans la boutique_

-Re-bonjour jeune homme, que puis-je faire pour vous cette fois-ci ?

-Et bien, la robe que j'ai fait mettre de coté tout à l'heure, je voudrais la prendre dès maintenant.

-Bien sur, vous voulez un paquet ?

-Oui, et si vous pouviez me la rétrécir ça serait génial !

-Il n'y a pas de souci !

La vendeuse, fit le paquet, le rapetissa et revint quelques minutes plus tard.

Sirius paya et sortit.

En route, il s'arrêta chez un fleuriste. Il entra. Au comptoir était accoudé une jeune fille, qui tournait négligemment les feuilles de son magazine. Il s'avança et quand celle-ci leva la tête, il lui fit un sourire charmeur.

-Bonjour mademoiselle …

Celle-ci rougit instantanément.

-Euh … Je … bonjour, je peux vous aider ?

-Oui. Est-ce que vous connaissez le langage des fleurs ?

La jeune fille, étant fleuriste connaissait très bien le langage des fleurs, rougit encore plus.

* * *

_Une bonne demi-heure plus tard_

-Ah ben ça y est ! Tu es de retour Siri, on pensait que tu t'étais perdu !

-Non, j'ai juste croisé une jolie fille …

L'après-midi se finit dans la bonne humeur et dans le froid, après une bataille de boules de neige, puis enlacé chacun dans une couverture devant la cheminée des rouge et or, rigolant de la bataille que James et Peter avaient perdu contre Sirius et Remus .

* * *

_Bal de noël : J-6_

Les quatre garçons étaient dans la grande salle, à leur table. Ceux-ci attendaient l'heure de manger. Remus lisait le journal du jour, James jouait à faire voler un avion en papier, Sirius lisait un livre dont personne ne connaissait le sujet, et Peter dormait dans un étrange position.

Des hiboux arrivèrent avec le courrier. Les garçons n'attendant pas de courriers, ne levèrent pas la tête. Cependant, une chouette, portant un bouquet de roses rouges, s'arrêta devant Remus. James le remarqua en premier.

-Rem's, je crois que c'est pour toi.

Le jeune loup leva le tête et la chouette noire tendit le bouquet pour que celui-ci le prenne. Il le prit avec précaution. Sirius n'avait toujours pas levé la tête. Dans les roses se trouvait un morceau de parchemin, il le prit :

_« Peut être que l'an prochain »_

Le loup ne comprit pas vraiment le message.

Sirius leva enfin la tête.

-Tu as un admirateur Moony …

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu ne connais pas le langage des fleurs ?

-Non pas vraiment.

-Et bien les roses rouges représentent l'amour passionnel.

Le loup-garou prit alors une jolie teinte rouge cramoisie, rivalisant presque avec le rouge des fleurs.

-Comment tu sais ça Sirius ?

-Je sais que j'ai l'air con mais quand même ! je sais des choses !

- Mais non Siri ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

-Je le sais, je t'embête !

Remus rapetissa le bouquet et le mit dans sa poche. Il le ressortit en cours et joua avec, caressant ses pétales, sentant leur odeur, touchant les épines … tout cela sous le regard amusé de Sirius.

Le soir au dîner on en parlait encore.

-Alors Remy, des nouvelles de ton admirateur ?

-Non, Sirius. … et puis, comment tu sais que c'est UN admirateur et pas UNE admiratrice !

-Parce qu'une fille aurait mis son parfum sur le parchemin !

-Quoi ?

-Tu m'as fait lire le parchemin, tu t'en souviens ? Et bien celui-ci n'avait aucune odeur ! Et demande à James, toutes les filles le font !

-Oui Rem's, Siri a raison !

-Désolé, je ne suis pas un expert en fille, MOI !

-Moi non plus Rem's, juste un peu romantique.

-Et depuis quand ? dit Remus en rigolant.

Un air blessé apparut sur le visage de Sirius, mais celui-ci n'étant pas pris au sérieux, il relégua au fond de son cœur sa blessure, et rigola avec les autres.

* * *

_Bal de noël : J-5_

Le lendemain matin, Sirius portait encore sa blessure au fond du cœur, lui donnant encore plus la force de convaincre ses amis.

Le midi venu, les hiboux arrivèrent. Remus lisait de nouveau le journal, Sirius lisait un nouveau bouquin, James était dans la lune et Peter somnolait.

Un hibou, aussi noir que les cheveux noir corbeau de James, s'arrêta devant le jeune loup avec un nouveau bouquet.

Remus le vit rapidement. Il prit le bouquet et le hibou partit. Avant qu'il n'ai pu prononcer un mot, Sirius renifla l'air.

-Myrte, Rose, Tulipe et Athéa.

Les trois autres garçons le regardèrent les yeux grands ouverts. Remus parla en premier :

-Comment tu le sais Siri ?

-Au nez !, dit-il en tapotant le bout de son nez, toujours la tête dans son livre, ma mère avait une grande serre, et elle m'a obligé à reconnaître les fleurs à leur odeur, si je voulais manger.

-Et c'est là que tu as appris le langage des fleurs ?

-Oui Rem's !

-Et là ça veut dire quoi ?

-Les roses et les tulipes sont de quelles couleurs ?

-Roses roses, et tulipes rouges.

-Myrte et rose c'est l'amour en général. Athéa, plus communément appelée rose trémière signifie l'amour simple, et les tulipes rouges, c'est une déclaration d'amour !

-Tu en connais un rayon en fleurs !

-Et ouais Jamesie, j'ai la « flower power attitude » !

Les garçons rigolèrent, et Remus regardait toujours son bouquet perplexe. Il remarqua un morceaux de parchemin :

_«… Je sortirais avec des nouveaux mecs … »_

Remus ne comprit à nouveau rien au message.

-Les gars, je vais poser mon bouquet à la tour, je vous rejoins en cours.

Il s'en alla, bouquet à la main et tête dans les nuages.

Au détour d'un couloir, il se cogna contre quelqu'un.

-Oh Amy-Lyne, excuse moi.

-Oh Remus c'est pour moi, merci, dit-elle folle de joie en arrachant le bouquet des mains du jeune homme.

-Euh … Je …

La jeune fille l'embrassa et partit toute joyeuse.

Le jeune loup resta tout perplexe :

-Mon bouquet !

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, la flamboyante brune entra tout sourire dans la grande salle, son bouquet à la main.

Sirius la repéra très vite et l'appela :

-Amy-Lyne, viens voir.

Celle-ci s'approcha.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec le bouquet de Remus ?

-Il me l'a offert ! Tu es peut-être jaloux, Black ! répliqua-t-elle sur un ton méprisant.

-Non ! Pas du tout, c'est juste que c'est un cadeau que Remus a reçu ! s'écria-t-il en se levant brutalement.

James les sépara rapidement. Sirius fit la tête toute la journée.

L'après-midi, entre deux cours, James prit son frère de cœur à part.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Pad ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Tu as l'air tout bizarre en ce moment !

-Tu veux parler de ce qu'il s'est passé de midi, avec Amy-Lyne ?

-Entre autre …

-C'est rien, c'est juste que ça m'a énervé ! Remus qui a un admirateur qui lui envoie des fleurs, et après il l'offre à Amy-Lyne ! Pourquoi elle ? Y'en a plein d'autres des filles mieux qu'elle non ?

-Oh, je comprends tu es jaloux !

-Quoi… je … mais

-Tu es jaloux parce que Remus lui a offert le bouquet et que du coup elle s'intéresse plus à lui qu'à toi !

-Hein ? Euh … oui c'est exactement ça !

Ils entrèrent en cours. Sirius fit encore plus la tête. Mais, au fond de lui, il attendait le lendemain avec impatience !

* * *

La suite au prochain numéro ! 


	2. Chapter 2

_The Flower Power_

_Auteur : Mwaaa !_

_Résumé : Vous connaissez le langage universel de l'amour ?vous connaissez le langage des fleurs ?Non, et bien Sirius Black, le connaît lui ! SB/RL_

_Disclamée : Même si cacher Sirius, Remus, Lucius et Severus dans mon lit ne me dérangerait pas, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas … malheureusement … snif !_

_Sb/Rl_

_Homophobes, il vous suffit de cliquer sur PRECEDENT_

_Gros gros gros gros gros bizoux à ma correctrice, ma Nanie Nouche.

* * *

_

**Chapitre 2**

_Bal de noël, H – 12_

Il était 9h00 et trois des quatre maraudeurs dormaient encore. La chambre était emplie des effluves de 5 bouquets de fleurs disséminés dans la chambre. Tous avaient été adressés au Préfet en chef, un beau jeune homme aux cheveux châtains dorés, et aux yeux dorés, endormi dans cette même chambre. Chaque jour, depuis le début de la semaine, il avait reçu un bouquet, portant un message grâce au fleurs et un message écrit.

Ce que les trois dormeurs ne savaient pas, c'était que l'expéditeur de ces fleurs était le jeune homme qui dormait dans la même chambre qu'eux. Ce jeune homme brun, aux cheveux longs et aux yeux noirs. Ce jeune homme, le seul éveillé dans la chambre. Ce jeune homme appelé Sirius Black, tombeur de ces dames, et de ces hommes ; était amoureux de son préfet en chef, timide et réservé, aux yeux d'or, Remus Lupin.

Personne n'était au courant que le brun avait succombé aux charmes de son ami dès sa troisième année. Son meilleur ami, son frère, James Potter, lui-même, n'était pas au courant.

Et maintenant il était dans son lit, un livre dans les mains, contemplant Remus Lupin en train de dormir, détaillant le rythme de sa respiration, regardant la couverture du jeune homme, a moitié par terre, ne couvrant que le bas de l'adolescent. Il dormait sur le dos, un oreiller sous la tête, la main gauche sous l'oreiller, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, des mèches devant les yeux et visiblement habillé seulement par un tee-shirt trop grand, et un boxer. Le brun se réveillait toujours avant les autres pour pouvoir observer son amour sans être remarqué. La journée sera longue.

* * *

_Bal de noël H – 9, dans la grande salle_

-Alors, Moony, encore un bouquet aujourd'hui ?

-Sirius, tu m'énerves ! Ta gueule, ok ?

-Moi je dis …

-James, on s'en fout !

-Non, Rem's, on s'en fout pas justement ! Alors, Lundi tu as eu des roses rouges, qui veulent dire l'amour passionnel

-Le Mardi …

-Peter pas toi ! s'écria le préfet désespéré

-… tu as eu un bouquet avec : Myrte, rose rose, tulipe rouge et Athéa, qui veut dire déclaration d'amour et amour en général.

-Mercredi, reprit joyeusement Sirius, c'était Giroflée, pervenche, souci et tulipe orange, autrement dit « Je vous aime de plus en plus », « Vous êtes mon premier amour », « Je suis jaloux », et « Mon amour est sincère ».

-Jeudi, continua le cerf, …

-Sérieux, vous êtes lourd les mecs, vous êtes exaspérant, et vous me faîtes un résumé tous les jours depuis mardi !

-Tulipe rouge, camélia, capucine, œillet rose, c'est-à-dire… euh Siri, j'ai oublié !

-« Amour fou », « Je mourrai à vos pieds », « Je brûle d'amour », et « Je vous aime avec ardeur ».

-Et pour finir …

-Rose rose, Lys, Rose Blanche, violette, eucalyptus, finit le loup-garou, d'un air lassé, qui veut dire, Sirius …

-La tendresse, « votre pureté me séduit », …

-Moi pur, non mais faut arrêter là !

-… « Votre beauté est innocente », « votre charme est délicat et subtil », et les eucalyptus, c'est pour dire « je vous offre ma protection ».

-Voila vous êtes content ?

-Non, répondirent les trois jeunes hommes.

-C'était quoi les mots déjà, Rem's ? demanda Sirius

-Alors Lundi « Peut-être que l'an prochain », mardi « Je sortirais avec de nouveaux mecs », mercredi « mais pour l'instant, je veux te dire », jeudi « sans espoir ni projet », vendredi « simplement parce que c'est noël », et voila.

-Rem's

-Oui, James ! Quoi encore ?

-3 … 2 … 1, arrivée des hiboux.

A l'instant même où il le dit, les hiboux arrivèrent. Une chouette blanche descendit en piquer vers le jeune loup, déposant devant lui un nouveau bouquet. James s'en amusa.

-Alors, messieurs aujourd'hui nous avons … chef Black, s'il-vous plait.

-Hum, je dirai du lilas mauve, des chrysanthèmes rouges, le tout avec un soupçon d'Immortelle. Ce qui nous donne « Mon cœur est à vous », « Je vous aime » et oh, « Je vous aime pour la vie ». Messire Lupin, quel est le mot ?

-Alors … entre parenthèse : « (Et qu'a noël, on dit la vérité) » …, voila le phrase est toujours pas finit ! Fait chier, merde !

-Oula, Remus tu deviens vulgaire !

-C'est à force de traîner avec vous !

-Allez fait pas la tête ! C'est super mignon !

-Ecoute Siri, c'est mignon je te l'accorde mais j'aimerai savoir QUI me destine tout ça. C'est frustrant à la longue !

-J'espère que ça sera bientôt fini …

* * *

_Bal M-45, dortoir de gryffondor_

Le préfet en chef venait d'entrer dans la salle de bains. James et Peter finissaient de se préparer. Sirius qui était parti depuis un moment entra en trombe dans la chambre.

-Jamesie, Pet, j'ai croisé vos cavalières …

- Tu ne les as pas draguées au moins ! Rigola James

-… elles m'ont demandé de vous dire, qu'elles veulent que vous les attendiez devant la grande salle, dans … et bien, dans 5 minutes ? Vous devriez courir si vous ne voulez pas être en retard.

Les deux garçons en question partirent rapidement.

Remus qui était sous la douche écoutait le bruit de ses deux amis. Son esprit était pourtant en pleine réflexion intérieur :

« _-Salut Remus ! Ca va ? Tu as reçu des beaux bouquets de fleurs et tu te poses des questions ?_

-Ca ne m'a pas fait grand-chose de recevoir ces bouquets.

-_C'est plutôt normal, tu es amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre non ?_

-Je croyais qu'on était d'accord, on ne devait plus en parler !

_-Non, tu t'es mis d'accord ! Moi je n'étais pas d'accord !_

-Mais je ne veux pas en parler !

_-Pourquoi ? Ca te gène d'être amoureux d'un garçon ?_

-Mais non !

_-Alors c'est le fait que ce garçon soit un ami très proche ?_

-Euh … je !

_-Tu sais, je suis ta conscience ! Je sais tout !_

-Mais euh ! Ce n'est pas vrai !

_-Et si mon p'tit loup !_

-[…

_-Franchement conscience, là je ne te félicite pas !_

-Je sais ! Je sais ! C'était un jeu de mots pourri, mais je n'ai pas fait exprès !

_-[…_

-Y a plus de bruit ! Je m'inquiète un peu ! Je vais aller voir ! A plus ! »

* * *

Il éteignit le robinet d'eau. Passa une serviette autour de ses hanches et s'arrêta devant le miroir. Il y vit un jeune homme plutôt bien former mais parsemé de cicatrices sur tout le torse. Il y vit un visage doux, un brin provocateur avec des mèches trempées tombant devant ses yeux. Des fois son corps lui faisait vraiment honte, mais il avait appris à vivre avec, et avait compris que cela n'enlevait rien à son charme, mais lui en rajoutait même un peu, lui donnant un air un peu plus viril. 

Il sortit alors de la salle de bains. La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité, éclairée seulement par des bougies disposées un peu partout dans la pièce. Un brin d'encens brûlait, donnant une bonne odeur vanillée.

La partie où était son lit était la plus éclairée. Sur son lit était posé un bouquet sur une grande boite noir fermé par un ruban rouge. La chambre semblait vide, et l'encens empêchait le loup qui était en lui de sentir l'odeur de quelqu'un. Il s'avança doucement vers son lit, prit le bouquet et le sentit légèrement. C'était un bouquet de jonquille.

Il le reposa à coté, et s'intéressa à la boite. Sur le ruban était posé une petite carte pliée en deux, qu'il prit, ouvrit et lut à voix haute :

_« Pour moi tu es parfait »_

Il défit le ruban et ouvrit la boite. Il écarta les rabats en papier de soie, et découvrit une robe. Rouge bordeaux. Il l'a déplia et la tint devant lui. Sur le coté, des dessins étaient brodés aux fils dorés.

Soudain, il sentit un léger souffle sur sa nuque, et se retourna.

-Siri ?

-Elle te plait ?

-Siri, c'était toi ? demanda le jeune homme surpris

-Je suppose que ça veut dire oui, puisque qui ne répond …

Le préfet en chef lâcha sa robe qui tomba par terre, et fit taire le beau parleur en l'embrassant comme jamais il n'avait embrassé qui que se soit. Il se recula légèrement pour respirer.

-… consent.

-Merci Siri. C'était magnifique, les fleurs, les mots, la robe … tu ne peux pas savoir comme … comme je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Avec un air plutôt lubrique sur le visage, le loup dénoua lentement la petite serviette qui enserrait sa taille, avant de pousser l'autre sur le lit derrière Sirius.

* * *

_La grande salle_

Le bal avait commencé depuis plus d'une heure. Tout le monde attendait le préfet en chef qui devait faire un discours et se demandait pourquoi lui et Sirius Black n'était pas là.

Alors que tout le monde se posait des questions, la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit sur deux êtres tout bonnement magnifique. L'un dans une robe noir, aux bordures d'argents, et l'autre dans une robe bordeaux aux bordures d'or.

Deux jeunes hommes, chacun au bras de l'autre, s'accordant parfaitement.

La plupart des filles pleuraient la perte des deux playboy de Poudlard.

Les autres étaient surpris d'un couple si surprenant et pourtant si bien accordé.

Les deux garçons s'assirent avec leurs amis. Lily, la moins étonnée, les regarda en souriant.

-Sirius, Remus c'était quoi ça ?

Les deux amoureux se regardèrent, et le loup répondit en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit ami :

-Ca, c'est le Flower Power !

* * *

Fin ! 

Et oui, une jolie happy end, moi qui n'aime pas ça ! lol ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

Bonne continuation

A bientôt


End file.
